Organizations which provide electric, gas and water service to users are commonly referred to as “utilities”. Utilities determine charges and hence billings to their customers by applying rates to quantities of the service that the customer uses during a predetermined time period, generally a month. This monthly usage is determined by reading the consumption meter located at the service point (usually located at the point where the utility service line enters the customer's house, store or plant) at the beginning and ending of the usage month. The numerical difference between these meter readings reveals the kilowatts of electricity, cubic feet of natural gas, or the gallons of water used during the month. Utilities correctly perceive these meters as their “cash registers” and they spend a lot of time and money obtaining meter reading information.
An accepted method for obtaining these monthly readings entails using a person (meter reader) in the field who is equipped with a rugged hand held computer, who visually reads the dial of the meter and enters the meter reading into the hand held. This method, which is often referred to as “electronic meter reading”, or EMR, was first introduced in 1981 and is used extensively today. While EMR products today are reliable and cost efficient compared to other methods where the meter reader records the meter readings on paper forms, they still necessitate a significant force of meter readers walking from meter to meter in the field and physically reading the dial of each meter.
The objective of reducing the meter reading field force or eliminating it all together has given rise to the development of “automated meter reading”, or AMR products. The technologies currently employed by numerous companies to obtain meter information are:    Radio frequency (RF)    Telephone    Coaxial cable    Power line carrier (“PLC”)
All AMR technologies employ a device attached to the meter, retrofitted inside the meter or built into/onto the meter. This device is commonly referred to in the meter reading industry as the Meter Interface Unit, or MIU. Many of the MIU's of these competing products are transceivers which receive a “wake up” polling signal or a request for their meter information from a transceiver mounted in a passing vehicle or carried by the meter reader, known as a mobile data collection unit (“MDCU”). The MIU then responsively broadcasts the meter number, the meter reading, and other information to the MDCU. After obtaining all the meter information required, the meter reader attaches the MDCU to a modem line or directly connects it to the utility's computer system to convey the meter information to a central billing location. Usually these “drive by” or “walk by” AMR products operate under Part 15 of the FCC Rules, primarily because of the scarcity of, or the expense of obtaining, licenses to the RF spectrum. While these types of AMR systems do not eliminate the field force of meter readers, they do increase the efficiency of their data collection effort and, consequentially, fewer meter readers are required to collect the data.
Some AMR systems which use RF eliminate the field force entirely by using a network of RF devices that function in a cellular, or fixed point, fashion. That is, these fixed point systems use communication concentrators to collect, store and forward data to the utilities' central processing facility. While the communication link between the MIU and the concentrator is almost always either RF under Part 15 or PLC, the communication link between the concentrator and the central processing facility can be telephone line, licensed RF, cable, fiber optic, public carrier RF (CDPD, PCS) or LEO satellite RF. The advantage of using RF or PLC for the “last mile” of the communication network is that it is not dependent on telephone lines and tariffs.
In some AMR devices adapted for use with meters having rotating dials/needles and the like, an optical sensor is employed to ascertain the position of these meter dials/needles. Conventionally, optical energy is controllably directed by an optical transmitter, to compensate for ambient light and other parameters to ensure accurate measurements.
There is desired an improved meter reading device and methodology which improves upon the available AMR products through simplification and ease of use, and which provides an improved optical transceiver for reading a meter face.